A Sweet Mission
by btamamura
Summary: Takes place after 'Even Training Can Be Fun'. Louis XIII wants a new treat for dessert, something unique. Will his Musketeers be able to find someone who can make one for him? With Albert in the squad, it's a sure thing!


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Albert the Fifth Musketeer or the characters. I do own Madame Gateau._

**Notes:**_** This is an attempt at a mission. Sorry if it kind of sucks. Anyway, this is set a few months after **__Even Training Can Be Fun__** which was part of the **__Recovering from All Wounds__** storyline.**_

_**Madame Gateau's name is a pun - **__gateau __**is French for **__cake__**. Her character is like that of a sweet grandmother, but if rubbed the wrong way shows that she's also pretty tough. You'll soon see what I mean.**_

_**The dessert created is left to your imagination. We all have different tastes, so think of what you'd desire most (as long as you remember there's chocolate involved). That's what was created.**_

_**Andre is indeed Andre le Notre, who I feel may be Albert's childhood friend. There is no slash in this. Enjoy!**_

Louis XIII had finished his evening meal; it was time for dessert. His chef brought in a tray covered by a cloche and set it before the King. The cloche was raised and His Majesty frowned in displeasure. "I have had this night after night after _night_! I want something new, something different...something unique."

"But, Your Majesty, this was the final creation I could come up with," the chef tried to plead.

"Try harder, then."

Anne of Austria sat at the opposite end of the table. "Louis, my dear, why not ask of your Musketeers to seek out something nobody has tried?" she suggested.

His frown melted into the sweetest smile. "What a wonderful idea, my sweet." He called for a footman. "Find me some parchment, some ink and a quill."

The footman ran off.

Cardinal Richelieu was in his chambers. He'd had his evening meal, so he was reading. He heard someone shuffling through his chimney, so he lowered his book, ready to face the one about to enter.

Milady de Winter had descended the chimney, and was currently brushing soot and ash off her green dress. "I have some news, Your Eminence."

"Well, out with it!"

"The King is having his Musketeers find him a unique dessert."

"I see." He closed his book. _This just might be what I need to get back in the King's good graces._ "Milady, go to de Treville's mansion to find out their plan of action. Return immediately so we can work on my plan."

"Yes, Sir." She climbed back up the chimney.

Monsieur de Treville was making sure he'd completed all paperwork of the day, when the Royal Messenger duck flew through his closed window, causing glass to fall into his office. He caught the duck mid-flight, which had him flying around his office too. He grabbed the message and let go of the duck. Unfortunately, he was outside his office, so with a scream, he fell through the roof of his best Musketeer's workshop.

Albert de Parmagnan was brewing up more ammunition when he heard the sound of a crash. He turned around and saw his Captain dusting himself off. "Good evening, Sir."

"Sorry for suddenly dropping in." He held up the rolled-up message. "I just received word from the King." He unrolled it and read it. "Go and wake the others, you have a new mission. I'll explain it when you're all together."

"Right away, Sir." He extinguished the fire, put a lid over the cauldron, and made his way out of his workshop.

Albert opened the door to his comrades' bedroom and saw D'Artagnan, Aramis and Athos asleep in their beds, while Porthos slept on a chair at the table. He knew how to wake them up. "One for all...!" he shouted.

The three in the beds raced around the room and got into their uniforms. They drew their swords and saluted. "...and all for one!"

Porthos tipped his chair backwards and rolled back, his feet landing in his boots. Once standing, he also drew his sword. "All for one!"

Albert gestured out of the room. "Let's go to my workshop, gentlemen. We have a new mission."

They filed out of the room; Aramis closing the door after he left the room as he was last out.

Milady knelt by the window and peered in, listening to what was being said inside. She smirked; nobody inside was aware she was spying on them.

"Gentlemen, the King desires a new dessert, something unique. Any suggestions as to how we'll find one?"

Albert nodded. "There's a woman in my home village who is capable of creating the most unique and delicious delicacies. She was a close friend of my mother."

"But, your home village is at least a day and a half away," D'Artagnan commented.

"Why don't we try to find a shorter route?" Aramis queried.

"That _is_ the shortest route," Albert replied. "But, she is our best chance."

After hearing the route that would be taken, Milady had heard all she needed to. She snuck away into the night, ready to report to the Cardinal.

The Cardinal chuckled as he rubbed his hands together in glee. "I'll have my Guards race to that village so they will arrive before the Musketeers. If the baker refuses to make anything for them, have her arrested until she gives in."

"We'll leave immediately, Sir."

"Do _not_ fail!"

The Musketeers were on their way. "It's a shame you won't have time to visit Philbert," D'Artagnan commented.

"It is alright. I'll be returning later this year for my mother's birthday," Albert responded. "I wonder if Madame Gateau remembers me..."

"I'm sure she will."

"Are there any inns along this road?" Porthos queried.

"Unfortunately not. But, there are some perfect locations for us to stop and rest. There's very little trouble on this road," Albert answered. "However, I don't doubt the Guards will be interfering with this mission, so let's be sure to stay on our guard."

After riding for five hours, it was time to rest. It was getting on midnight, so a little sleep was a good idea. "We'll depart in five hours. The earlier we depart, the faster we'll get there." Albert was giving his mule a feedbag. "I'll wake you in four hours so we can have breakfast."

The other Musketeers gave their horses a feedbag each and grabbed their blankets. "Will you be alright keeping watch all night?" Athos asked of the smallest Musketeer.

"I will be fine. As one more familiar with this area, I'll know what to listen out for." He was working on building the fire. He struck two pieces of flint together and the sparks caused a small stick to blaze. It was added to the pile of logs and soon, a nice and toasty campfire was burning.

Albert sat near the fire as he boiled himself a cup of water to drink. He heard a sound approaching him from behind, and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. He turned slightly and relaxed. "I thought you were asleep, D'Artagnan."

The slightly older Musketeer shrugged as he sat beside him. "Funnily enough, I can't sleep." He looked up to the sky. "Another clear night."

Albert also gazed up. "Yes. I'm glad it's a clear night."

"It's been a while since we last travelled this way. It's good the others can join us this time."

"Indeed it is." He looked back to the fire. "This is our first mission since..._that_ time."

D'Artagnan nodded. "Do you really think the Cardinal will send his Guards to interfere?"

"I'm certain of it. This is a good way to gain the King's good graces again. His Majesty _is_ always happy with successful missions."

"You're right." He sighed. "Are you alright?"

"I will be."

"Like you said, this is our first mission since _that_ time." He stretched. "Let's make sure we focus on the mission."

Albert smiled and nodded. "Say, D'Artagnan, it might take a while for breakfast to cook. Would you like to help me?"

He nodded. "Okay, Albert."

"Then, could you please get my saddlebag? The ingredients are in there."

"Sure thing." He rose from his seat.

Albert looked into the fire. _I have come a long way. I will not fall into distress. I will focus on the mission, and all will be well._

D'Artagnan returned. "Here it is!"

"Perfect! Here's what I'd like you to do..."

The food was ready by four o'clock, and the scent wafting through the air woke the Three Musketeers. Albert was serving the food up. "Let's eat this quickly so we can depart."

Needless to say, the food was eaten quickly with such zeal that they were ready to depart within half an hour. They rode for another six hours before resting. "We're making excellent time. We should be there this evening," Albert commented.

"How will we get the dessert back to the Louvre?" Aramis questioned.

"We won't be taking the actual dessert, we'll be taking the recipe so the royal chef can prepare it himself whenever His Majesty so desires."

"Makes sense."

Meanwhile, in the village, Madame Gateau had just finished baking a new cake and was pulling it out of the oven. She heard the door to her bakery open and close. "Just a minute," she called as she placed the cake on a table to cool. She then wiped her hands and made her way to the shop. Her smile became a little more forced when she recognised the uniform of the Cardinal's Guards. "How can I help you?"

"Madame Gateau, correct?" Milady asked.

"Yes, I am."

"You are to make something delicious, unique and fit for a king. If you refuse, you'll be arrested."

"Arrest me, then. I refuse to obey such demands. You did not even ask me politely."

"Guards! Arrest that woman in the name of the Cardinal!" Milady ordered.

Madame Gateau found a rolling pin and pounded it on her palm. "You just try it. I'm not some weak old woman."

The sun was starting to set when the Musketeers entered the quaint village. Albert led the way to the bakery, and gasped. "Milady's carriage!" He dismounted his mule. "We'll sneak in through the back. We can't afford to put Madame Gateau in danger." He led his friends through an alleyway and to the back entrance.

"How do you know of this entrance?" Porthos queried quietly.

"I'll explain later." He opened the door a crack and peered in. "The coast is clear. Let's go."

They tiptoed inside, hands on their hilts. They heard the sound of a vicious battle and hastened their footsteps until they were in the store. There, they saw the elderly woman chasing Milady and the two Guards around the room, swinging a rolling pin.

"Now, get out of here before I knock all of you out again!" Madame Gateau shouted as she chased them out. She let out a sigh and turned around. She saw the five surprised Musketeers and blushed lightly. "Goodness me, to be seen like that." She smiled fondly. "I suppose you never expected to see that, Petit Albert."

"You remember me?" Albert asked.

"You and Andre _were_ the only children to know of and use the back entrance. Now then, while I'm working on decorating the cake, you boys can tell me what brings you here. Would you all like some sweet milk?" She herded them into the kitchen.

She nodded as Albert explained the situation. "That explains why they were so pushy. Of course I'd be happy to share one of my greatest recipes with His Majesty. I shall make it and you can taste it to decide if it's worthy of the royal palette." She looked to the Musketeers. "All of you can try it."

"Thank you, Madame Gateau," D'Artagnan responded.

"Quite alright."

Ten treats later, they still had yet to find the perfect delicacy. Madame Gateau sighed. "This is all I can come up with. What does His Majesty prefer?"

"Chocolate is a key ingredient, His Majesty is quite fond of it," Albert explained.

She brightened. "I have an idea!" She moved around the kitchen hurriedly. "I have been playing with this idea for a few weeks, but was uncertain about it." She gathered the ingredients required. "I only hope this will be successful."

"I have never known any of your experimental treats to be unsuccessful," Albert assured. "I can still recall the tastes from childhood."

"Oh, you're such a sweet boy."

She plated them up. "Have a taste, boys."

They had a taste, and their eyes lit up in delight. "This is delicious!" D'Artagnan exclaimed.

"His Majesty will be delighted with this!" Albert added. "Madame Gateau, you truly are a genius when it comes to sweets!"

The woman blushed. "You're much too kind. Now then, I'll write up a copy of the recipe for you to take back to Paris." She moved to do just that.

They were outside, ready to take off for the trip back to Paris. Madame Gateau gave Albert a quick embrace. "I'll be certain to let Philbert know that you're doing well. Have a safe journey, Petit Albert."

"Au revoir, Madame Gateau."

She watched the Musketeers ride off and waved. "Have a safe journey, boys!"

They returned to Paris noon the next day. "I'm heading back to my workshop, gentlemen. I could do with some rest." Albert rode back to de Treville's mansion, while the others rode to the Louvre.

Cardinal Richelieu was furious. Not just about the Musketeers succeeding, but mostly about the fact that his Guards were chased off by a woman with a rolling pin. He'd even prefer the Fifth Musketeer's spaghetti bolognese to such humiliation.

Louis XIII was delighted. He presented his Musketeers with medals. "Now then, where is the one responsible for finding this remarkable cook?"

Monsieur de Treville stepped forward. "Unfortunately, Your Majesty, he has gone missing once again."

His Majesty let out a sigh.

Meanwhile, Albert dreamed of his days of youth; how he and Andre were often the first to taste Madame Gateau's newest creations, as they were the only ones allowed to use the back entrance.


End file.
